Verschollen im Bermudadreick
by Swienegel
Summary: Meine Version, wie es nach Harms und Macs Gespräch auf dem Flugzeugträger hätte laufen sollenkönnen.
1. der Anfang

Autor: Swienegel

Rechte: Alle Rechte an der Fernsehserie Jag und ihren Charakteren gehören Donald P Bellisarius, CBS und Paramount Television

Spoiler: Verschollen im Bermudadreick

Harm: Sagen Sie, was ist mit diesem Dalton Lowne?   
Mac: Wieso interessieren Sie sich für Dalton?   
Harm: Mhm, bloß neugierig.   
Mac: Wir sind ein paar mal zusammen essen gegangen. Er ist sehr nett.   
Harm: Ach ja?   
Mac: Wir sind nur befreundet. Eifersüchtig?   
Harm: Bitte!   
Mac: Er fährt Porsche...   
Harm: Oh, ich fliege Tomcats...   
Mac: Sie sind doch eifersüchtig! 

Seit sie dieses Gespräch geführt hatten, ging es Mac nicht aus dem Kopf. Sie hatte gemeint zu spüren dass er wirklich und wahrhaftig eifersüchtig auf Dalton war. Wieso sollte er dazu einen Grund haben, im Prinzip waren sie doch nur gute Freunde. Waren sie das? In dieser Hinsicht war sie sich relativ sicher. Manchmal, in unerwartet persönlichen Momenten fühlte sie sich mehr zu ihm hingezogen, als es „nur" ein Freund täte. Immer hatte sie geglaubt, dass das Einseitig war und hatte alles, was sie auch nur als Gefühl, vielleicht auch nur die Ahnung eines Gefühls gewesen war, versucht im Keim zu ersticken, um sich nicht noch mehr seelisch abhängig, verletzlich zu machen.

Die Gedanken plagten sie, und sie hatte keinen blassen Schimmer, wie sie sie verdrängen konnte, wie sie normal mit Harm umgehen sollte... Eigentlich waren sie ja noch nie wirklich „normal" gewesen, was ihre –Beziehung anging...

Gewaltsam verdrängte sie die Gedanken. Sie sollte sich lieber auf den Fall konzentrieren...

Sie ermittelten auf dem Flugzeugträger, Mac hatte sich auf die Suche nach Harm gemacht und konnte sich nur einen Ort vorstellen, an dem sie ihn um diese Zeit, während der Nachteinsätze, finden könnte.

Während ihres Gespräches...

Mac: Sie sind nicht alleine Harm. Auf die eine oder andere Weise suchen wir alle nach etwas.   
Harm: Ach ja? Wonach suchen Sie denn?   
Mac: Wonach sich jede Frau sehnt. Eine tolle Karriere, einen guten Mann und bequeme Schuhe, und zwar einen ganzen Haufen davon.   
Harm: Kommt da Dalton Lowne ins Spiel?   
Mac: Ist das ein Scherz? Der hat Schuhe wie Boote. Haben Sie nie gesehen, wie groß seine Füße sind?   
Harm: Hmm, ich hoffe nur, dass Sie nichts Unüberlegtes machen, Mac.   
Mac: Wieso Harm, haben Sie etwa Angst, mich zu verlieren? 

Noch klang sie ein kleines bisschen Spöttisch, doch irgendwie war auch etwas wahres in dem, was sie sagte.  
Harm: Ich, äh... 

Wieder trat eine Pause ein, Harm starrte auf das Flugdeck und die Tomcats die nach und nach in den Nachthimmel starteten, während Mac sein Gesicht musterte.

Die Arme immer noch auf dem Geländer des Krähennestes aufgestützt wendete er ihr seinen Kopf zu um sich kurz darauf ganz zu ihr umzudrehen.

Harm: Was findest du eigentlich an Dalton? 

Kurze Zeit wurde er von Mac einfach nur ein bisschen entgeistert angestarrt. Fast konnte man die Rädchen hinter ihrer Stirn rattern sehen. Ausnahmsweise war er einmal direkt, sagte gerade heraus, was ihn beschäftigte und das hatte ihr irgendwie den Boden weggezogen.

Mac: Ich glaube die Frage ist falsch gestellt. Man könnte sich das auch umgekehrt vorstellen, was macht mich für ihn interessant? Wieso bemüht er sich um mich? -und du nicht- der Nachsatz hing fast greifbar doch unausgesprochen zwischen ihnen und sie starrten sich beide aus der Bahn geworfen an.

Harm: Maac... 

Seine Stimme ein bisschen gesenkt sah er sie von unten herauf an.

Sie hingegen sah ihm ins Gesicht und scheiterte fast daran, ihn nicht die Gefühle sehen zu lassen, die sich überall in ihr festgefressen hatten...

Harm: Wenn du mich fragst, was er an dir finden könnte... 

Kurz unterbrach er sich selbst um sich noch einmal zu sammeln...

Mac sah ihn weiter unverwandt an und versteckte sich hinter ihrer Marinemaske und einem fragenden Blick.

Harm: Welcher halbwegs normal denkende Mensch könnte nicht erkennen, das du eine Intelligente, Humorvolle und außergewöhnlich hübsche Frau bist? 

Die Marinemaske begann zu bröckeln, Mac musste sich zusammennehmen um nicht zu zeigen, wie ihr alles unter die Haut ging.

Mac: Du... 

Es war ein Hauch von einem Wort und Harm hatte bei all den Geräuschen vom Flugdeck mühe es zu verstehen.

Verständnislos sah er sie an und fragend zog sich eine Augenbraue nach oben.

Harm: Was ist mit mir? 

Er klang mehr als nur leicht verwirrt... er hatte keine Ahnung, was sie damit sagen wollte.

Beherrscht nach außen, innerlich aufgewühlt wie ein Vulkan kurz vor dem Ausbruch, drehte sie nun Mac nach links und stützte sich mit den Unterarmen auf der Reling ab.

Mac: Du... 

Wiederholte sie.

Mac: Du sagst, jeder halbwegs normale Mensch sieht es, ich hatte noch nie das Gefühl du würdest es sehen. 

Harm; ganz leise: Das ist nicht zu übersehen, außer für einen Blinden. 

Mac; energisch und verletzt: Dann musst du blind sein. 

Er hatte sie verletzt, zum wievielsten male, und sie schaffte es nicht...

Sie drehte sich endgültig von ihm weg und stürmte durch die Tür davon.

Verdutzt und überrumpelt blickte Harm auf die sich schließende Tür, setzte sich in Bewegung und seine Beine rannten einfach los, als ob sich ein Computerprogramm dazu entschieden hätte Amok zu laufen.

Kurzzeitig sah er immer wieder ihren rotbraunen Haarschopf um Ecken verschwinden und rannte hinterher.

Als er um die unzähligste Ecke rannte, stolperte er über die Schwelle und schlug der Länge nach hin. Für kurze Zeit wurde es schwarz um ihn, er hatte sich den Kopf an einer am Rand stehenden Kiste geschlagen.

Instinktiv rollte er sich zur Seite. Sein Schädel brummte vorsichtig öffnete er die Augen. Kaum konnte er sich erinnern, weshalb er hier auf dem Boden saß und sich erschöpft an die Wand lehnte, sah er sich suchend um.

In welche Richtung ist sie gelaufen?

Sein Schädel machte sich wieder bemerkbar und er fühlte etwas neben seinem Auge die Wange hinunterlaufen.

Böses ahnend tastete er danach und hielt sich die Hand vor die Augen um nachzusehen um was es sich handelte.

Blut. Anscheinend hatte er sich eine kleine Platzwunde zugezogen.

Scheiße murmelte er, fluchte noch ein paar Mal vor sich hin und lehnte sich zurück, die Augen geschlossen.

Wenn er sich recht erinnerte, befanden sie sich ziemlich weit unten, fast in der Bilge des Flugzeugträgers.

Zu dieser Uhrzeit würden wohl kaum noch viele Leute hier herumgeistern und Aufzustehen traute er sich nicht, da ihm so schon enorm schwindelig war.

Nach einer Weile, in der er in einer Art Dämmerzustand einfach nur mit geschlossenen Augen dagesessen hatte, hörte er schritte.

Sie waren regelmäßig und wurden immer lauter, kamen in seine Richtung.

Hallo, ist da wer? fragte er erschöpft und achtete nicht auf die ziemlich unmilitärische Frageweise.

Er bekam keine Antwort, doch die Schritte hatten sich beschleunigt.

Jetzt musste derjenige direkt vor ihm stehen... Richtig, die Schritte waren verstummt.

Vorsichtig öffnete Harm erst das eine, dann das andere Auge und starrte dann mit leicht verzerrtem Gesichtsausdruck nach oben.

Er konnte erkennen, das jemand vor ihm stand und zu ihm herunterblickte. Das gedämpfte Licht blendete ihn jedoch so stark, dass er beim besten Willen nicht erkennen konnte, wer es war.

Entschuldigen sie Sir, ist alles in Ordnung... Hörte er die Stimme eines jungen Mannes fragen.

Wie mans nimmt... entgegnete Harm und streckte die Hand aus.

Kaum stand er, wankte er wie ein Schiff im Sturm und wurde sogleich von seinem Finder gestützt.

Vielleicht sollte ich versuchen, sie zur Krankenstation zu bringen, damtit man sie sich mal anschaut, Sir... Hörte Harm noch verschwommen, bevor er zum zweiten mal Ohnmächtig wurde.

Mac, die sich auf ihrer Flucht vor Harm verlaufen hatte, hatte das dumme Gefühl im Kreis zu laufen und nie wieder aus dem Labyrinth herauszufinden, als sie eine Stimme hörte.

Sie schien nicht weit weg zu sein und hörte sich auch nicht im entferntesten nach Harms Stimme an... Was hätte es auch für einen Unterschied gemacht?

Schnellen Schrittes bog sie um die Ecke und sah einen jungen Lt., der irgendjemandem aufzuhelfen versuchte. Mit einem kräftigen Ruck zog er einen Lt Commander hoch, der kurze schwarze Haare hatte und der sie der Statur nach verdächtig an Harm erinnerte... Und an ihren Wortwechsel.

Warten sie, ich helfe ihnen... Beeilte sie sich dem jungen Mann zu helfen, als sie sah, dass die Person, der er zu helfen versuchte schlaff in sich zusammensackte. Gemeinsam stützten sie den leblos dahängenden Körper und Mac übernahm das Kommando.

Wir müssen ihn hinlegen... richtete sie sich an den Lt.

Aye, Ma´m Und gemeinsam legten sie Harm der Länge nach hin.

Mac wich beim erkennen desselben das restliche Blut aus dem Gesicht und ihre Rotgeweinten Augen brannten vor ungeweinten Tränen, denn sie hatte sie schon vergossen.

Hastig kniete sie sich neben ihren Partner und klatschte ihm Vorsichtig auf die linke Gesichtshälfte. Auf der rechten zog sich eine klaffende, noch leicht blutende Wunde entlang.

Mit zitternder Stimme begann sie auf ihn einzuflüstern, immer wieder versuchend, ihn aufzuweckend, nachdem sie sich versichert hatte, dass er atmete und sein Puls noch einigermaßen normal schlug.

Ich hole die Sanitäter, Ma´m... damit drehte sich der Lt um und hastete in Richtung Krankenstation davon.

Hey Harm, du blödsinniger Squid, wach gefälligst auf... Vor lauter Hektik und den Gefühlen, den Gedanken, die sie an diesem Abend beschäftigt hatten, war ihre Gefühls und Geduldslage extrem dünn und das hier war das, was sie am wenigsten verkraftete.

Verschwommen nahm Harm war, das ihm jemand mal kräftiger, mal vorsichtiger ins Gesicht schlug, sein dröhnender Kopf reagierte darauf mit bösartigsten Schmerzwellen.

Oh, verdammt, hör auf! grummelte er benommen und das Schlagen hörte auf.

Harm? fragend...

Er antwortete nicht, versuchte sich etwas aufzurichten und die Augen zu öffnen.

bleib lieber liegen... 

Entweder hatte er einen Schock oder er höhrte Gespenster... Es hörte sich an wie Mac.

Mac? quetschte er zwischen seinen Zähnen hervor und fuhr sich mit der Hand an den Kopf, versuchte den Schmerz zu lindern. Auf dem Weg dahin streifte er Mac und er fühlte, wie sein Herzschlag sich erhöhte...

Wenn sie es wirklich ist? ...

Mac? Bist du das? verzweifelt öffnete er die Augen vollends und blinzelte heftig gegen das Licht, das ihn blendete.

Schhht... tut dir was weh? fragte sie nun vorsichtig, alles aus ihrem Kopf verbannend, was jetzt eher fehl am Platz gewesen wäre.

Mein Kopf... Er brummt, als hätte ich einen Vorschlaghammer abbekommen. grummelte er und ließ sich wieder zurücksinken.

Weist du, was passiert ist? fragte Mac wieder.

Über die Schottschwelle gestolpert... Murmelte Harm, während er wieder fühlte, wie ihm schwindelig wurde.

Mac betrachtete sich sein Gesicht intensivst und bemerkte die Veränderung, die sie als Folge von Schmerzen deutete.

Sind die Schmerzen schlimm? erkundigte sie sich weiter und kramte in ihrer Tasche nach einem Taschentuch um es auf die Blutung zu drücken.

Mmh... War die einzige Antwort.

Die Sanitäter müssten gleich kommen, keine Sorge... beruhigte Mac nun ihn und sich selbst, während sie zum Niedergang spähte und hoffte, endlich die Sanis dir Treppe hinunterkommen zu sehen.

20 Minuten später, Wartezimmer der Krankenstation

Sie können ihn jetzt wieder Mitnehmen, Major, sorgen sie dafür, dass er es nicht zu wild angeht. Damit entließ die behandelnde Ärztin Harm in Macs Obhut.

Kurz sahen sie sich nur schweigend an, dann begann Harm zu sprechen.

Wegen vorhin Mac... begann er.

Lass gut sein Harm, streu nicht noch Salz in die Wunde, es ist Schlimm genug. Mac schaltete auf stur. Sie wollte nicht zulassen, dass er sie noch mehr verletzte.

Hör mir nur einen Augenblick zu, bitte... Er fasste sich an seinen Kopf, in dem es immer noch stumpf pochte.

Mac registrierte es, machte aber keine Anstalten, irgendetwas zu sagen.

Mit einem tiefen Seufzen ließ Harm sich auf einen der Stühle sinken.

Stocksteif hatte Mac sich ein paar Schritte von ihm entfernt hingestellt. Sie war nicht gewillt, ihm die Möglichkeit zu geben, sie zu zerstören.

Harm beobachtete sie, erkannte ihre Abwehrende Haltung und verzweifelte innerlich.

Warum kriegen wir das alles einfach nicht auf die Reihe? Stellte er dann unvermittelt in den Raum.

Mac starrte ihn immer noch an, bevor sie antwortete.

Warum? Weil du immer ausweichst, immer hältst du dir einen Fluchtweg offen, um nur ja nicht zu tief irgendwie mit jemandem Verbunden zu sein, immer gibst du ausweichende Antworten, wenn man versucht irgendwie auf das Thema zu kommen. Sie stoppte, holte tief Luft und in ihren Augen konnte Harm sehen, dass sie extrem wütend auf ihn war.

Auf der anderen Seite sitzt du scherzend und rumkaspernd mit den Leuten zusammen, weckst in ihnen Wünsche, Hoffnungen, alles, nur um sie kurz darauf grob von dir zu weisen, ihnen Unmissverständlich klar zu machen, dass du sie nicht brauchst, sie nicht an deinem Leben teilhaben lassen willst...

Du fragst warum, Harm, darum, denk mal darüber nach! Sie war aufgebracht und man hörte es ihrer Stimme auch an.

Wenn du Probleme hast, dann ruf den Arzt. Ich in meinem Quartier und leg mich hin. 

Sauer wie schon lange nicht mehr und immer noch verletzt rauschte sie aus dem Wartezimmer davon und vergrub sich dann heulend in ihrer Koje.

Harm war zu benommen um großartig zu protestieren, das einzige, was ihm klar war, war dass er unbedingt mit ihr reden musste, aber momentan nicht dazu in der Lage war.

Langsam machte er sich auf den weg zu seiner eigenen Koje.

Nächster Morgen...

Macs Quartier

Harms Kopf fühlte sich erheblich besser, als in der Nacht zuvor und sammelte sich noch mal, bevor er an das Schott klopfte.

Ja! Kam es schlechtgelaunt und verschlafen von Mac.

Harm trat ein und schloss die Tür hinter sich. Derweilen drehte sich Mac im Bett um und ihr Gesicht nahm einen ablehnenden Ausdruck an, als sie Harm erkannte.

Guten Morgen, Marine. Begrüßte er sie.

Ist was passiert? fragte sie gereizt.

Ich wollte dir nur sagen, das ich mich seit wir uns kennen gelernt haben blind gestellt habe. begann er und sah sie unverwandt an.

Nur ein Blinder mit nem Krückstock hätte nicht auf den ersten Blick gemerkt, das du hübsch bist, und nach einer Woche, in der wir zusammen gearbeitet haben, habe ich gemerkt, dass du nicht im geringsten wie Diane bist, sondern noch viel interessanter, einfach anders als sie und unglaublich liebens und begehrenswert bist. Es tut mir Leid, dass ich dich verletzt habe. 

Stille trat ein, in der Mac ihn in einer Mischung aus Unglauben und Schlaftrunkenheit ansah, bevor er fortfuhr.

Bevor ich's vergesse, dir zu sagen... einer der Suchhubschrauber hat vorhin das Wrack der F-14 gesichtet, der Pilot und sein Jägerleitoffizier sind tot geborgen worden und ich habe unseren Bericht an Chegwidden gefaxt. In 4 einhalb Minuten geht ein Rückflug nach Washington, morgen Abend der nächste. Machs gut Mac. Diesmal drehte er sich auf dem Absatz um, öffnete das Schott trat hinaus und schloss es wieder.

Hinterlassen hatte er eine nachdenklich-verdutzte Mac, die sich schleunigst aus der Koje rollte und in die Uniform schlüpfte, nachdem sie realisierte, was er gesagt hatte, um ihm hinterher zu stürmen.

Als sie auf das Flugdeck gerannt kam, sah sie, wie der Transporthubschrauber gerade mit den letzten Startvorbereitungen abgeschlossen hatte und zum starten ansetzte.

Sie wollte hinüberrennen, wurde jedoch von einem Geistesgegenwärtigen seaman zurückgerissen, da sie direkt in die Startlinie einer F-14 gerannt war.

Entschuldigen sie die Ruppigkeit Ma´m. Meinte dieser hastig.

Sie sollten beim nächstenmal aufpassen, wo sie hinrennen, sonst kostet sie das ihr hübsches Köpfchen. Wie einen begossenen Pudel ließ er sie stehen.

Mac drehte sich um und sah, das der Hubschrauber schon mehrere Meter über dem Flugdeck schwebte. Wie gehetzt rannte sie hinüber, und starrte ihm nach.

Ärgerlich darüber, ihn abgehauen gelassen zu haben schmiss sie ihren Kugelschreiber Wutschnaubend auf den Boden und stierte danach hinauf, dem Hubschrauber hinterher, der sein tempo beschleunigte und Richtung Festland davonflog.

Scheiße, verdammte Scheiße noch mal! brüllte sie ihm hinterher, beugte sich dann hinunter und sammelte den nun kaputten Kugelschreiber vom Boden.


	2. Fortsetzung

Nachdem sie die Splitter des Kugelschreibers vollständig eingesammelt hatte ging sie zurück in ihr Quartier und schmiss sie in den Mülleimer. Immer noch verwirrt und überrumpelt von dem was Harm getan hatte setzte sie sich auf ihre Koje und starrte perplex die Wand an.

Was war das für eine vollkommen idiotische Aktion gewesen... Gestern hatte er sie noch so im Regen stehen lassen und sie Idiot war auf und davon – auf einem Flugzeugträger. Das war ja so typisch gewesen...

Und dann heute Morgen – noch nicht einmal wach gewesen war sie, als er sie überrumpelt hatte.

Und dann?

Einfach abhauen, nachdem er völlig kalt vor sie hingestanden war und ihr in einem SACHLICHEN (augenverdreh) Tonfall erklärt hatte das er sie ebenfalls liebt. Einfach umgedreht und gegangen. Was sollte man von so einer Aktion halten? Hatte er sich nur lustig über sie gemacht, wollte er mit ihr Spielen, war das alles ein Scherz und er lachte sich jetzt ins Fäustchen?

Etwas klarer im Kopf drehte sie sich um und starrte kurze Zeit auf den geöffneten Laptop der auf dem winzigen Tischchen stand.

Soll ich? 

Ja, ich soll! 

Sie stand auf und setzte sich an den Tisch, betätigte den Powerknopf und wartete darauf, dass der PC endlich hochgefahren wäre.

Sie klickte auf ihr Emailprogramm und begann hastig zu tippen.

To: harmon.rabbjag.mil

From: sarah.mackenziejag.mil

Subject: Zu den Vorfällen auf dem Flugzeugträger

Harm,

sag mal, was war das denn heute morgen? Einfach zu sagen du schreibst den Bericht, ohne mich auch nur mit einem Wort zu fragen, dann haust du ab, ohne wirklich etwas gesagt zu haben, das mich auch nur ein Stückchen weiterbringen könnte das alles zu verstehen.

Fakt ist, dass ich keine Ahnung habe, was das alles sollte. Gestern überstürzt sich alles und heute noch mehr. Ich komme einfach nicht hinterher. Könntest du mir das bitte mal erklären?

Mac

Sie starrte das eben geschriebene an und bevor sie es sich noch mal anders überlegen konnte drückte sie auf senden.

Wie paralysiert saß sie danach auf ihrem Stuhl und starrte auf den flimmernden Bildschirm.

Harm saß derweilen im Hubschrauber und wunderte sich über sich selbst...

Was war das bitte für eine verquere Aktion die du dir da geleistet hast? fragte er sich selbst und wusste keine Antwort darauf.

Plötzlich veränderte das Rattern der Rotorblätter sich und Harm spürte, wie sie absackten.

Mit einer vagen Vermutung, was es damit auf sich haben könnte schnallte er sich ab und machte sich auf den kurzen weg ins Cockpit.

„Hey, was ist los..." richtete er sich an den Copiloten.

„Es gibt Probleme mit den Rotorblättern, wir wissen nichts genaues, ausserdem sind wir noch nicht weit weg vom Träger. Es wäre besser zurückzufliegen und nachzuprüfen ob es gefährlich werden könnte."

„Ok, ich setze mich wieder nach hinten." Harm verschwand wieder im Frachtraum.

Lass es uns bis zum Träger schaffen... betete er in Gedanken.

Zur gleichen zeit auf der Brücke des Flugzeugträgers

„XO, wir haben hier eine Meldung des Transporthubschraubers, der vor 8 Minuten ausgecheckt hat. Sie haben Technische Probleme und kommen zurück." Teilte der Funkoffizier mit.

„Wissen wir genaueres?" Hakte der XO nach...

„Nein Sir, sie vermuten das etwas mit den Rotorblättern nicht in Ordnung ist."

„Danke, Connors. Ich sage dem Skipper Bescheid."

5 Minuten später auf der Brücke

„XO, was genau ist los?" erkundigte sich der Skipper.

„Wir haben Meldung von Technischen Problemen, die den SH-60 Sea Hawk Hubschrauber betreffen. Sie sind auf dem Rückflug hierher, dauert noch ungefähr 2 Minuten. Ich habe das Flugdeck zum Teil räumen lassen.

„Wer ist alles an bord des Hubschraubers?" zog der Skipper weitere Erkundigungen ein.

„Die Stammbesatzung, bestehend aus den beiden Piloten, dann noch ein Frachtoffizier und einer der beiden JAG Anwälte."

Nach einem kurzen Moment des Überlegens befahl der Skipper: „Geben sie Admiral Chegwidden Bescheid."

„Aye Sir."

Nach einer weiteren Minute war Chegwidden informiert worden und die Brücke wartete auf den Anflug des SH-60.

Langsam erholte sich Mac einigermaßen. Suchend blickte sie sich in ihrem Quartier um... mit einem Hauch von Angst stellte sie fest, das ihr das Atmen immer schwerer viel und sich die Wände auf sie zu zu bewegen schienen.

Mit dem Bedürfnis nach frischer Luft stand sie auf und verließ den Raum um sich auf den Weg zum Krähennest zu machen.

Als sie das Schott öffnete und hinaustrat stellte sie erstaunt fest, das das Flugdeck fast leergefegt war.

Das ist komisch fuhr es ihr durch den Kopf... Da stimmt was nicht... 

Sie durchforschte in Gedanken die letzten 10 Minuten.

Anscheinend hatte sie irgendetwas nicht mitbekommen.

Besorgt geworden machte sie sich schnurstracks auf den Weg zur Brücke.

Direkt nachdem das Gespräch mit Admiral Chegwidden beendet worden war öffnete sich das Schott und Mac trat ein. Vor dem Skipper stellte sie sich Ordnungsgemäß auf.

„Sir, bitte um Erlaubnis offen sprechen zu dürfen." Bat sie.

„Erlaubnis erteilt." Kam die Antwort von dem.

„Sir, wie ich auf dem Weg gehört habe, hat der Transporthubschrauber, mit dem mein Kollege vor kurzem abgehoben ist technische Probleme und wird zurückkommen?" Ihr Gesicht war etwas blasser als sonst.

Die Konfrontation mit Harm und ihren Gefühlen würde gleich stattfinden, falls sie es sicher bis auf das Flugdeck schafften... Zumindest fast gleich.

Auf ihrem Weg hierher hatte sie das Gespräch zwischen zwei Soldaten aufgeschnappt, die kurz in der Funkzentrale vorbeigesehen hatten, als die Notmeldung eintraf.

Derweilen in der SH-60

„USS Seahawk für SH-60 bitte kommen, ich wiederhole, USS Seahawk für SH-60 bitte kommen..."

„USS Seahawk hört?"

„Wir fliegen jetzt das Deck an... Bitten um Landeerlaubnis..."

„Landeerlaubnis erteilt... Das Flugdeck ist geräumt worden... Over."

„Verstanden, bitten um Landeeinweisung..."

Harm hörte nur die hälfte des Gespräches mit an. Er schenkte ihm auch keinerlei Beachtung. Was hatte er nur wieder für einen Bockmist verzapft...

Wenn er auf der Seahawk geblieben wäre, dann müsste er jetzt auch nicht darum bangen heil auf dem Flugdeck anzukommen...

Auf dem Weg bis zur Seahawk waren sie fast jede halbe Minute abgesackt... Und das hatte absolut nichts mit eventuellen Turbulenzen auf sich gehabt.

Auf der Brücke

„Das ist richtig, sie werden gleich landen..." der Nachsatz falls sie es bis hierher schaffen hing unausgesprochen in der Luft.

Zwischenzeitlich hatten die Piloten nämlich gemeldet, das die Rotorblätter in immer kürzeren Intervallen raunzten und sie immer öfter die Kontrolle verloren.

„Danke Sir..." Murmelte Mac und stellte sich wieder ordnungsgemäß auf.

„Wegtreten." Wurde sie auch prompt entlassen.

Wie im Traum bahnte sie sich ihren Weg durch die Massen an Personal die alles auf einen möglichen Notfall vorbereiteten.

Kurz nachdem sie die Brücke verlassen hatte fing sie an zu rennen, solange, bis sie am Rande des Flugdeckes stand, verdeckt in den Schatten, das sie niemand sehen und wegbringen würde.

Ängstlich sah sie sich um und erkannte, wie der Hubschrauber schon sehr nahe am Flugdeck angekommen war und es würde nicht mehr lange dauern, bis das Landemanöver einsetzte.

Hätte sie hinterher jemand gefragt, was passiert war, sie hätte es nicht sagen können, alles war getrübt und sie hatte ihren Blick nur auf den Hubschrauber und die Landefläche konzentriert.

So zuckte sie zusammen und sog etwas die Luft ein, als der Hubschrauber nur noch ca. 7 Meter über dem deck schwebte und plötzlich durchsackte.

Unkontrolliert kippte er zur Seite, als mehrere Rotorblätter aus ihren Halterungen rissen und schlug auf dem deck auf.

Beim Aufprall splitterten die restlichen Rotorblätter und die Halterung drehte sich ohne weiter.

Die Splitterteile fegten über das Flugdeck und man konnte froh sein, dass das deck evakuiert und geräumt war.

Mac lehnte sich erschöpft und voll angst an den kalten Stahl hinter ihr und rutschte daran zu Boden, unfähig etwas dagegen zu tun.

Gleich nach dem Aufprall der SH-60 strömte das Löschteam und das Bergungsteam auf das Flugdeck um einen möglichen Brand zu verhindern und die Insassen zu bergen.

Macs Gedanken überschlugen sich...

Er kann mir das jetzt nicht antun... Nicht, wenn ich nicht klarheit habe... er kann mir das einfach nicht antun...

Da der Hubschrauber aufgehört hatte, mit Einzelteilen um sich zu schmeißen, konnte die Bergungsmannschaft ungehindert ihre arbeit tun.

Die Türen ließen sich nicht wie Normal öffnen, da sie verformt waren und sie begannen sie zu öffnen.

Keine 15 Minuten später hatten sie es geschafft und gingen auf eine erste Inspektion um nachzusehen ob alle Insassen noch am leben waren.

Das Cockpit war größtenteils verwüstet und die Piloten hatten starke äußerliche Blessuren.

Im Frachtraum waren mehrere Halteseile gerissen und die Kisten, die sie gesichert hatten, waren beim Aufprall aufgeplatzt und hatten ihren Inhalt überall verteilt.

Mitten im Chaos aus Stahlsplittern und Kartoninhalten lag Harm bewusstlos auf dem Boden, eine dicke Platzwunde am Kopf, aus der das Blut in nicht geringem Tempo herausquoll.

Die Berger befanden, dass die Piloten vorrang hatten, da sie schwerer verletzt zu sein schienen. Es dauerte 5 Minuten, bis sie sich an die Transportvorbereitungen machten.

„Ma´m, geht es ihnen nicht gut?" Ein Sanitäter kniete neben Mac auf dem Boden und sah sie besorgt an.

„Haben sie sich verletzt als der Hubschrauber abstürzte?"

Er hatte sie gleich gesehen, als er um die Ecke gehastet war um dem Bergungsteam bei der Versorgung der Insassen zu helfen, nachdem bekannt worden war, dass alle überlebt hatten... Vorerst.

„Ja, mit mir ist alles in Ordnung..." sagte sie abwesend und richtete sich auf. Mit Unglauben starrte sie auf den Hubschrauber, konnte gerade erkennen wie andere Sanitäter mit zwei Tragen über das Deck gehastet kamen um die Personen zur Krankenstation zu transportieren.

Auf der Stelle drehte sie sich um und rannte zu ihrem Quartier.

Sie wollte nicht erfahren dass er beim Absturz ums leben gekommen war... aber ebenso wenig wollte sie mit ihm sprechen, falls er ihn überlebt haben sollte...

Er ist schon öfter abgestürzt und hat es immer geschafft... redete sie sich ein und versuchte ihre Gedanken in eine andere Richtung zu lenken.

Es gelang ihr nicht.


End file.
